


Exculpate

by TheCatholicFanGirl



Series: Forgiveness Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexuality, Brotherly Love, But he also loves it., Dean thinks being gay is bad, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, Hannah is blunt, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Sam hates how awkward his family is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatholicFanGirl/pseuds/TheCatholicFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry, for last night… I shouldn’t have dumped all of that on you…” Dean started after a moment of silence.<br/>“No, no.” Sam shook his head. “I’m glad you told me. You needed it and I needed to hear it.”<br/>Dean nodded embarrassed.<br/>Sam sat down at the table and waited for Dean to follow. “Though,” Sam started as Dean sat down. “There is one thing…” Sam swallowed and felt his heart leap up into his throat. Dean’s eyes were wide and fearful. “Uh, you said sorry for liking guys… I don’t think…”<br/>“I’ll stop, I swear.” Dean swallowed quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exculpate

**Author's Note:**

> ex·cul·pate:  
> show or declare that (someone) is not guilty of wrongdoing.

Sam stretched out his tired back and shoulders, without damaging his hurt one, and padded into the kitchen to make coffee. Dean was actually better at making coffee, and everything else when it came to food, but after last night Dean really needed to sleep in.

            It’s not that Sam was disappointed with Dean’s confession the night before; it’s just one part that bothered him. Dean had admitted to liking guys, and he thought that was wrong. Sam didn’t want to stop him in mid rant-slash-confession, because he wanted to hear Dean out. He sighed and shook his head while pouring the water into the coffee maker. Sam needed to tell him that it was okay to like guys.

            Dean wouldn’t listen to reason, as much as he said he did, he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t listen to anything Sam had to say… but he had to at least try right?

            Dean padded into the kitchen about ten minutes later. He had on the largest shirt Cas and Sam could find, and his batman pajama pants. “Good morning.” Dean smiled.

            Sam grinned at him and set down his coffee. Without thinking or saying anything, Sam wrapped Dean in a hug.

            Dean hugged back.

            “I’m glad you’re back.” Sam said and let go of Dean. “Coffee?”

            Dean nodded and smiled as Sam pressed a mug in his hands. Cautiously, Dean took a sip. “Well, you’ve improved since last time.” Dean grunted and sipped from the sludge again.

            “I remembered how dad made it, so I tried it from there.”

            Dean smirked comically and took another sip. “You didn’t think to google it?”

            Sam shrugged.

            “I’m sorry, for last night… I shouldn’t have dumped all of that on you…” Dean started after a moment of silence.

            “No, no.” Sam shook his head. “I’m glad you told me. You needed it and I needed to hear it.”

            Dean nodded embarrassed.

            Sam sat down at the table and waited for Dean to follow. “Though,” Sam started as Dean sat down. “There is one thing…” Sam swallowed and felt his heart leap up into his throat. Dean’s eyes were wide and fearful. “Uh, you said sorry for liking guys… I don’t think…”

            “I’ll stop, I swear.” Dean swallowed quickly.

            “No, no… gah… ah… you… damn it.” Sam stuttered. “It’s okay that you like guys, and you shouldn’t be sorry for it.”

            Dean frowned. “But…”

            Sam’s phone rang. Scratching his forehead he glanced at the caller ID. “It’s Cas…” he sighed and answered it. “Hello?”

            _“Sam? This is Hannah.”_

            Sam frowned. “Hey, what’s up?”

            _“There was a car accident last night with Cas; he is in the hospital right now.”_

            “He’s what?” Sam stood up quickly.

            _“I tried calling Dean, but he didn’t answer his phone…”_

            “Yeah, his phone is probably in his room, what happened?”

            _“A drunk driver ran into his car. The doctors are telling me it doesn’t look good.”_

            “Okay, Dean and I will be there as soon as we can. Why can’t Cas just heal himself?”

            Dean stood quickly. “What’s going on?”

            _“Cas didn’t want to tell you, but he’s been having issues with his borrowed grace. He got some from Crowley yesterday, but it doesn’t seem to be working.”_

            “Okay, okay, which hospital?” Sam demanded as Dean shot off towards his room to get dressed.

            _“South Side Mercy Baptist.”_

            “Thank you we’ll be there soon.” Sam nodded and hung up.

            Dean emerged with his boots, jeans, tee shirt and a plaid over shirt. “Let’s go.”

            Sam nodded and tried not to look surprised at his brother’s quick dressing.

            The car ride was silent except for Sam giving Dean the directions to the hospital. Finally, they reached the hospital and Dean ran in with Sam trailing behind him. Once they got to the emergency room Dean began sputtering. “There was a guy admitted here last night, raven colored hair, blue eyes, stubble, deep voice, about an inch or two shorter than me…”

            The nurse nodded. “Yes, Castiel Novak, are you family?”

            “Yes.” Sam and Dean answered at the same time.

            The nurse nodded and pointed towards the doors to her left. “Go through those doors and take the fourth right and go up the elevator to the second floor.”

            “Is he okay?” Dean sputtered.

            The nurse nodded. “He’s going to be okay.”

            They thanked her and ran off. They discovered that Cas was in room 207 and Dean nearly ran there, but Sam could tell he was holding back.

            They reached the room and saw Hannah and Cas arguing. “I had to call someone, Castiel; Sam was the first to pick up.”

            “You could’ve waited for me to wake up!” Cas hissed and then noticed Sam and Dean at the door. “Good morning.”

            Cas’ face had minimal damage. Three cuts along his cheek and a bruise on his forehead. His arm was in a cast, and he seemed to be in pain. “Are you okay?” Dean demanded.

            “I’m okay.” Cas nodded.

            Dean didn’t stop himself from hugging Cas.

            “What happened?” Sam asked.

            “I was driving, and I must’ve lost focus on the road and this driver came by and hit me head on. The driver is more injured than me. I’m fine.”

            Dean nearly lost his legs, but Sam pushed a chair to him. “Why can’t you heal yourself?” Sam asked.

            Cas seemed to color. “This grace is borrowed grace, it’s… slowly killing me.”

            “I’ve told him to release it for months now… or replenish it.” Hannah pointed out.

            “By taking it from you, and I’m not going to do that to my sister.” Cas noted sternly. “The grace I have now is from an angel who tried to kill me yesterday. Crowley took it and gave it to me.”

            “Why didn’t you tell us? Or me?” Sam questioned.

            “He didn’t want to worry you.” Hannah inserted. “He thought that you had too much on your hands: Your brother was a demon, and various other things.”

            Cas looked embarrassed. “Yes, I didn’t want you to worry.”

            “Damn it Cas, we’re family.” Dean growled and stooped his head down low. His head was now in perfect reach for Cas’ hand. “You should’ve told us.”

            Cas nodded and cautiously ran his hand through Dean’s hair once… twice, and then dropped his hand. “I should have, but it doesn’t matter anymore.”

            Dean scratched his eyebrow and looked up. “So, when are they releasing you?”

            “Tomorrow.” Cas nodded. “They want to keep me in for observation, make sure this injury to my head is nothing serious.”

            Dean swallowed and nodded. “Hey, look on the bright side.” He grinned. “The nurses are cute right?”

            Cas and Dean stared longingly into each other’s eyes and Cas’ lips quirked up. “Yes, some of them are physically appealing.”

            Sam thought he could handle this, but then decided against it. “I’m going to go get a cup of coffee, Hannah; do you want to join me?”

            Hannah nodded.

            Once they were clear away from Cas and Dean, Sam felt less awkward. “Does your brother love mine?” Hannah blurted.

            The awkwardness was back. “I’m not sure.” Sam swallowed.

            Hannah nodded. “I think they do. Cas looks on Dean as if he has just seen our father.”

            Three nurses past by and gave them a weird glance.

            Sam’s cheeks heated. “Let’s… stop talking about this until we get to a more secluded area?”

            “Right, you think other people may be thinking we’re talking about incest. I thought for a while that I loved my brother the way a man would love a woman.”

            “Oh my God…” Sam groaned and forced a grin at two other nurses who had overheard the conversation.

            “But I know now, that it would never be a physical relationship between my brother and me, because your brother is in love with him.”

            Sam wanted to die.

            “Do you love your brother the way a woman loves a man? Would that be considered incestuous even though…?” Hannah stopped talking.

            “Listen,” Sam grunted. “Let’s honestly wait until we’ve gotten our food.”

            “Wouldn’t it be better if we discuss the strange incestuous relationships between our brothers first?” Hannah questioned.

            “I should’ve stayed with Cas and Dean…” Sam moaned as they entered into the cafeteria.

SPN

It was five minutes until visiting hours were up and the nurses had finally agreed that they would allow one person to stay. Sam pretty much threw Dean under the bus saying that he wanted to go back to the bunker to get some rest; he would take Hannah there too. Dean didn’t argue.  But something bothered Sam still.

            “Hey, can we talk?” Sam asked in a hushed tone.

            Dean nodded and walked out with his brother standing outside of Cas’ door while Cas and Hannah talked nonchalantly. “What’s up?

            “This morning, before the whole…” Sam gestured to Cas’ room.

            Dean color drained out of his face as he nodded. “Yeah?”

            “You shouldn’t apologize for liking guys.” Sam scoffed and shoved his hand in his pocket. “You’ve saved the world countless of times, we’ve met people like Charlie and its okay that she’s into girls.” Sam huffed and looked down. “Dean you’re my brother and I don’t care if you’re gay or bisexual…”

            Dean looked confused. “What’s bisexual?”

            Sam blinked up. “You’re joking right?”

            Dean shook his head looking concerned.

             Sam felt something break in his chest again. “Ah, bisexual is when you like girls and guys. Not just solely one or the other.” Sam informed him.

            Dean’s eyes widened. “Wait… that’s a thing?”

            Sam smiled and nodded. “Yeah it’s a thing.”

            “There’s… there’s other people like me?” Dean said in awe.

            Sam wanted to cry again, but he held it back. “Yeah… heh, you’re looking at one right now.”

            “You’re bisexual?” Dean grinned.

            “I do have a preference though.” Sam shrugged. “Girls mainly, but hey… guys aren’t completely off the table.”

            Dean laughed. “All this time I thought my head was straight but ‘Little Dean’ was gay.” He looked towards his crotch. “Turns out we like both, dude!”

            Sam closed his eyes in embarrassment. This family was too embarrassing for Sam today, but he couldn’t help but laugh. “Also… about Cas…”

            Dean’s scared eyes rose back to Sam.

            Sam shrugged. “I don’t know… I’d tap that, but he seems more interested in you.” Sam struggled to hold back his smile.

            Dean glanced at Cas then back at Sam. “You’re serious?”

            “I’m actually Sam, but y’know…” Sam grinned.

            Dean punched him lightly in his shoulder. “You’re okay with it?”

            “More than.” Sam promised. “Just… don’t have sex in the hospital and use protection.”

            “We wouldn’t have sex in the hospital… we’d do it in my room.” Dean shrugged absently.

            Sam opened his mouth and closed it sighing through his nose. “Okay, it is official: today has been too awkward. Hannah, c’mon let’s get going!” Sam called. “See you later, Dean.”

            “Yeah.” Dean nodded grinning stupidly at Cas.

            “And Dean…” Sam called when Hannah had glided over to his side. “Good luck.”

            Dean beamed at Sam and walked back into the room.

            Hannah and Sam were blissfully quiet until they got to the Impala. “Sam?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Are my brother and your brother going to have sex?”

            Sam was overwhelmed with awkwardness once more.


End file.
